Vegeta's In-Laws
by xVegetasGirlx
Summary: Just a series of one-shots exploring Vegeta's relationship with his in-laws and how the Prince of All Saiyans came to the conclusion Earth was the best place to stay.


**Hi there! This is my first DBZ fic ever, and not in my mother tongue. So be patient with me and my English.**

 **I've always been curious about Vegeta's relationship with his in-laws, so I decided to explore this topic. Not sure if I should continue this, my idea is to write a series of short chapters exploring Vegeta and his relationship with his in-laws, as well as how he becomes used to living on Earth and so on. I got this idea after watching DBGT and realising how much his character develops and he becomes a sort of a "earthling".**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

"I want the same as Kakarot's!"

The old man smiled just a bit and Vegeta hated it. "Now, there's no need to make such a fuss. It'll take just a couple of days -"

"But I want it _NOW_!"

The Saiyan thought his mere presence was all he needed to intimidate these earthlings. But ever since he had set foot on that house, people weren't afraid of him - they were nice. And he despised it. He found it repulsing that everyone there seemed to like him and therefore did everything to please his needs.

Were they crazy? Did they know who he was? What he had done before being wished back to life and brought to Earth? Did they know his biggest desire was to surpass Kakarot's power and defeat him?

Apparently not.

So he watched the old man making notes, calling men in white coats and giving them instructions.

"They'll take a look at it. Don't worry, son. It should be ready in an hour or two."

"And why you don't do it?" The Saiyan asked, curiously. "You always fix it."

And then, Vegeta felt the old man's hand on his back. "Come with me, son."

So the Prince of all Saiyans found himself walking side by side with the old man. The silence between them was comfortable, so Vegeta decided to relax, just a bit, and feel the warm air on his arms, as he walked slowly, trying to imitate the man's slow pace, wondering where they could possibly go in that immense house.

"Has Bulma shown you the house?"

 _Bulma._ Vegeta often wondered what kind of name it was. "No."

"Nothing?"

"I know how to get to the kitchen and the ship."

The old man lit a cigarette and stopped walking. Vegeta did the same and waited for him. "See that?" Mr Briefs pointed at the biggest building. "That's the headquarters. We used to live there before. It was a tiny thing." He turned and pointed at another building, a smaller one this time. "We live there, you already know that."

"And what's in there?" Vegeta asked.

"Mainly our laboratories. There's where we work and test things."

"Hmm."

"Come with me."

Inside, Vegeta and Mr Briefs were greeted by an impeccably dressed young woman. Vegeta noticed the big Capsule Corp. logo behind the woman's enormous desk. "In this level you'll find my labs and the main offices."

Vegeta noticed every one who came across them lowered their heads as low as possible and greeted the old man with utter respect. It reminded him of his father, King Vegeta, and how warriors knelt before him as a sign of respect for him. He also noticed there were thousand of men and women working in the different labs and all of them stopped doing whatever they were doing only to greet them and pay their respects to their employer.

It had always been obvious to him that the family who was offering him a shelter, unlimited food, and access to a gravity room were by no means common people. He had seen pictures of him and even Bulma on the papers, and many times on television. Their company was the biggest and the most important in the whole world. The capsules, the cooking robots, and the GR were nothing compared to all the things they had built.

"What do you think of this?"

Vegeta watched the room. It was empty. "It's empty."

"Well, yes. It is, isn't it?" The old man chuckled. "It used to be Bulma's lab. She decided to work with me now."

"And what are we doing here?"

"She wants to build you your own GR here."

What? The old man's words surprised him.

"You keep on pushing your limits, and sooner or later the ship won't be of much use to you. She's got some designs somewhere..." the man scratched his chin. "We need to test some building material first. Once we're sure we've got what we need, we'll start building it. It'll take some time, son."

Vegeta eyed the place. It was big enough for him. But why would these people want to build him his own training room? Whereas the food and the GR were not bad, he knew he could never become one of them. His objective was to defeat Kakarot, prove him and everyone on that planet that he was Prince of all Saiyans, and therefore the strongest in the universe.

"Why?"

That, Vegeta noticed, took the old man by surprise. "Well, son, I don't know if Bulma told you, but you've helped us a lot lately."

"Help? How?"

Mr Brief smiled. "Bulma's been very inspired lately. Analising your old armour, she was able to find all the materials needed to make you a new one. And we're launching a new range of products, including vests for police officers all around the world."

Vegeta said nothing.

"And many more things. You're welcome to come to my lab and see by yourself."

"What makes you think I'm staying? I'm leaving as soon as I defeat those androids and Kakarot."

Mr Brief smiled. "Your ship must be ready. Let's go."

When they arrived, the ship was ready indeed. Bulma was inside checking the computer and the new robots she had built for the Saiyan. "Hey there! Vegeta, I've got a surprise for you!"

When the Prince turned, the old man was already making his own way into the house with his tiny black cat on his shoulder.

And there was Bulma, sitting on the floor of his precious GR, opening a box, and presenting him with his new armour.

It looked like the one he was wearing the day he died fighting Frieza. But this one was brand new, and had the Capsule Corp logo on it.

"So? You like it?"

Vegeta said nothing.

"You could say 'Oh, thank you Bulma. I love it' once in your life, you know," she said sarcastically. "Anyway, this one's been improved. I can't believe I was able to find the components!"

The Prince remained silent.

In the months the Saiyan has been living under her same roof, Bulma learnt there were moments where they could argue, talk, and that there were also moments where Vegeta needed to be left alone. Even though she loved arguing with him, she also wanted to make him feel comfortable.

"Gotta go and get pretty. Got a date tonight. Catch you later, Vegeta!"

The Saiyan watched her running into the house. His eyes moved from her to the place where Mr Brief had told him they were going to build him a training room.

That was the day he considering staying on Earth a little bit more.


End file.
